The Target
by O.o-Blade-Bitch-o.O
Summary: Maximum Ride is a Vampire Hunter and her Target is a dark haired mysterious handsome vampire who is believed to be highly dangerous.. But she is also being hunted! Can she do her job, keep her reputation, and stay alive? Or will she be sucked into his world of mystery and lose everything she has ever known to be true! Will the Great Maximum Ride fall in love with her Target? FAX!
1. Anonymous

Anonymous POV

I watched as she walked in the school and thought to myself. No! There is no fucking way in hell she is a Vampire Hunter she's to…. Dark? No that wasn't it…. Happy? No more like unobservant. If she was she would be watching her ass like all the rest of the ones I have disposed of! Something wasn't right my Target was to…. Something…. She was kind of hot though… Oh God where did that come from?! She was my Target for Christ sake! I will end up killing her and then presenting her dead body to the Council of Originals! That was my job! That was what I was here for! She was a threat and needed to be eliminated! Just like the rest of those damned Vampire Hunters!

Ugh I got out of my head as fast as I could before I could hurt myself. I went back to what I was doing before but it was pointless. The girl was already inside. Damn this was to easy! I mean that girl wasn't even paying attention to what was going on around her! This was insulting to my skills! I had killed VH's that are older and more experienced then this bitch! And I had done it without a real challenge! I could kill her right now if I wanted to and without any real work by what I just observed! Ugh this is insulting! I pulled out my Target papers and read them through to get my mind off of my thoughts.

**TARGET**

**AGE- 16**

**HEIGHT- 5 foot 5 inches tall**

**WOC- Dagger coated in silver**

**EYES- Brown**

**HAIR- Dirty blonde**

**INFO- Extremely dangerous. Do not confront directly.**

**HOBBIES- Music**

**SIGNATURE- **"_**END IT"**_

**CLOTHING CHOICE- Likes black hoodies.**

**DANGER SCALE- 10**

**NAME- Maximum Ride**

**Hope you like it. First chapter of **"_**The Target"**_**. Please review. More chapters will be posted later if i get enough good reviews. **

******~blade**


	2. A Vampire Hunter and her Pray

Max POV

I walked into school while watching my stalker through my perceptual vision. I can do that while looking like I'm just listening to my Ipod. Its one of my Many "Talents". I did another "feel search" (another one of my Many "Talents") basicly i close my eyes and feel for danger with my mind. If you are trained and experienced like I am then you can do this at will and almost never be wrong! I say almost because there will always be that little bitch that will get passed your defences and bite you in the ass! ALWAYS!

But I digress I just don't like making a habit of being wrong. So therefore I'm cautious and I don't trust anyone to make sure I'm not wrong about anything. Besides in my line of business you can't afford to be wrong because it will get you killed in many horrible and gruesome ways. Not can, not maybe, WILL! I have seen it personally and it's never pretty. When the Chosen Ones decided that every Hunter needed a partner to watch his/her back they paired me up with this really nice girl. JJ was her name. She wasn't paying attention and the vampire we were supposed to be hunting ripped her to shreds. After I reported this to the Chosen Ones they decided that I didn't need a partner especially after what I did to the vampire that killed her. They said that there was no way that I could need someone to watch my back because I had everything under control. But I was still upset about JJ. It wasn't her fault that a monster killed her! It just wasn't fair! And thats what I'm here for to make things right!

But at the moment I am being forced to keep a low profile I just received a package from the CO's the other day. It was about my New Target. I packed up right away and moved out here to where the beast was said to be hiding. The package said my Target is extremely dangerous and to treated with extreme caution. It is believed to be a retired Hunter Bane. But once a Hunter Bane always a Hunter Bane. So I have to do recon first and that means going to Prison… Oh wait my bad... "SCHOOL". Ugh I went inside as soon as the bell rang and got ready to start my day!

I hate school.

**Hope you liked the second chapter. I DO NOT OWN MR. Please Review.**

**~blade**


	3. The Ally Way

**DISCLAIMER****- I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE JAMES PATTERSON**

**FANG POV**

I stand in an ally way and I know who is there just by sniffing the air. I also know he knows that I'm here as well. I walk down the ally knowing what is to come and how to handle it when it does. I feel him come up behind me but I keep on walking like I don't know he's even there.

"Fang stop you asshole and get over here! I need to talk to you, now!", he says forcefully.

"And why would I listen to you. As I recall the last time I did that you tried to kill me!" I spit at him. Ugh if he really thinks I'm gonna stop...

"There's a Vampire Hunter in your territory."

That does it! I stop dead in my tracks.

"Dangerous?"

"Very... according to her records. I scouted her out today and I don't think she will be that hard to dispose of. But the council has personally assigned me to dispose of this Hunter I just wanted to let you know so that you know I might be in your territory..."

"I get the message Ari! You don't need to spell it out! I was a Hunter Bane as well remember! And you may also remember that I was your mentor!" I spit at him starting to get irritated. (Not a good thing) I had faced him by now. And he didn't look any different than the last time I had seen him. He was 6'3" same height as myself but that's as far as it went in similarity's. He looked bigger than me even though I was stronger he just had more meat. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, buzz cut hair and dark brown eyes. I didn't look like him at all! We may have been the same height but I was so much more bad ass! I was stronger and faster though you wouldn't be able to tell because I don't look it unless you really look hard. And when you are as old as I am you can do stuff like that. But one of the reasons I can say I am as strong as I am is because he has never had to stop a train full speed before. I have!

"No need to get snappy Fang I was just being respectful by telling you that's all. And yes I remember. You were the best Hunter Bane in over 3000 years! I also remember you quitting the force because some stupid civilian got in the way and you had to kill her!"

"I was killing innocent people!" I yelled at him.

"I kill 'innocent' people for dinner!" He yelled back.

"Your horrible if you hurt or kill anyone that lives or is on my territory I will kill you. And you know I will do it. I am stronger than you Ari." I said with an edge to my voice that I know would make a grown man piss his pants.

"Except the Vampire Hunter..."

"NOT ON MY TERRITORY! If she is on my territory I will take care of the situation. Council orders be damned! You stay out or I will kill you. I swear it!" I start to walk away when I "feel" him swing out at me. I duck before he can hit me swing my body up and over and do a round-a-house kick to his head if he were human I would have kicked his head clean of his shoulders but instead he spins and falls on his ass stunned.

"I mean it Ari back the fuck off...or else." I threaten.

I walk away knowing he is watching, calculating carefully. I know he is going to try something and I have a good idea what. Because he was never a very patient student. But I meant everything I said. He puts one foot on my territory and I will know. and I will kill him... slowly. Anyway. Now to deal with the Hunter. It wont be that hard to find out who it is I will just have to do some recon. But if shes as dangerous as her files say then she needs to be disposed of quickly. I have my coven to think about as well.

Ugh fuck my messed up fucked up life! Ugh I need a drink!

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this. Please I am begging you please review! I need some motivation to get these chapters up for you all to enjoy. Thanks!**

**~Blade**


	4. A Bad Feeling

**Max POV**

Ugh fuck my messed up fucked up life!

I hate algebra! I mean I could be doing a million better things right now! Well not really my pray doesn't start "hunting" till sun goes down but still! My sister and I could be planing at least or I could be with my "friends"! Something! Anything other then this torture! Oh! Thank God there's the bell! I need to get out of here before I kill myself.. or the teacher which ever comes first...

I get out of that hell hole as fast as I can. And instead of going to my next torture session like I am supposed to. I go to my car and start to drive back to my apartment. Then half way there I "feel" something wrong. I don't know what it is but I know I need to get home. ASAP!

I drive down the road in my midnight blue mustang (**A.N. that's my dream car)** doing "feel searches" the whole way back to the apartment. Which isn't that far away from where I am told my target lives. I'm still feeling for danger as I walk in the door. I felt like something big was about to go down and 9 times out of 10 it did! I looked around the place and found nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing was out of place not even a little. But something still didn't feel right. I go to my room and nothing was out of place in here either. I go to my desk and pull out the secret compartment that only I know about. I take out all of the files that are in it and throw it on my bed. I sit down going through it and finding what I was looking for I start to read it.

_Target_

_Height: 6'3"_

_Weight: 210 lb_

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Black_

_Stat: Retired Hunter Bane_

_Age: Unknown (believed to be an elder)_

_Danger Scale: 10_

_Strength__: 10_

_Note: Has been able to evade Hunters for thousands of years. Killed every Hunter that has ever tried to dispose of him. Retired after mission Erode accident. Including 5 Hunter deaths. 6 Vampire deaths. Only one human was killed. Use extreme caution when anywhere near this Vampire. Records say he single handed killed all 5 of Hunters that valiantly died during mission Erode accident as well as the human. Extremely dangerous._

_Current__ Name: Fang Walker_

"Ahhh!" I heard somewhere from behind me...

**There it is chapter 4 I hope you all like it. And thank you all so much for reading. And for all who reviewed on the last chapter I cant even say how much I am thankful to you. I was starting to think no one liked my story. But now that I do know there are people who like my story I wont post another chapter till I get at least five reviews on this chapter. kk thanks again and review please! =D**

**~ Blade**


End file.
